Dormir bajo techo
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Kakashi habla brevemente sobre un momento de su pasado. / En principio iban a ser sólo los tres primeros capítulos, pero la gente me picó, y así hemos terminado...
1. Dormir bajo techo

Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dormir bajo techo**

 **...**

-Se hace tarde. Será mejor acampar –dice dejando a Kakashi contra un árbol.

-Podemos seguir, estoy bien.

Sakura le mira levantando una ceja.

-Será mejor acampar –insiste- parece que va a llover. Y será una noche fría.

Kakashi mira a su alrededor.

-Conozco un lugar cerca. Será agradable dormir bajo techo.

-¿Dónde es?

-Una aldea costera, a poco más de un kilometro de aquí.

Ella le mira de arriba abajo evaluando su estado.

-Está bien –acepta volviendo a pasar el brazo de Kakashi sobre su hombro.

::::::::::::::::::::

Llegan a una pequeña aldea donde sólo hay unas pocas casas a orillas del mar. Una playa de apenas tres metros de tierra separa la inmensidad del mar de la fila de casas, a los lados una montañas protegen la intimidad de la aldea, resultando en un pequeño rincón poco conocido.

Kakashi llama a una puerta y una mujer bastante mayor abre.

-¿Quién llama a estas horas?

-Buenas noches obachan. Siento molestarla a estas horas.

-¿Eres tú, Sakumo?

-No obachan, soy Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi-kun? Dios mío, Kakashi-kun. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Mírate, eres enorme.

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza.

-Obachan necesitaría la llave de la casa.

-Claro, claro, pequeño. Entrad. Será un momento. ¿Habéis cenado algo?

Sakura desde detrás mira sonriendo. ¿Pequeño?

::::::::::::::::::::

-¿De quién es está casa, sensei? –pregunta mientras Kakashi abre la puerta de una pequeña casita.

Kakashi suspira

-Mía, supongo.

-¿Suya? ¿Cómo que suya?

-Era de mis padres.

-¿Este paraíso es suyo? –Sakura se gira para ver la luna reflejada en el mar.

Kakashi ríe.

-Sí, supongo que podría decirse así.

Sakura se queda embelesada mirando el paisaje.

-¿Hace cuánto que no viene? La mujer dijo que…

-Desde pequeño –la corta.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Mi padre… -se detiene un segundo, pensando qué decir- simplemente dejamos de venir.

-¿Y nunca vino usted solo?

-No.

-¿Por qué ahora? Hemos pasado cerca de este lugar en muchas misión.

-Bueno, pensé que estaría bien dormir bajo techo.

-Mmm.

Notaba que él no quería hablar del tema. Y no quería presionarlo. Desde que habían entrado él había cambiado su ánimo. Ya no parecía cansado, parecía triste.

::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Quiere acompañarme? –pregunta dejando una toalla sobre el pequeño muro que separaba la playa del patio de la casa.

Kakashi niega con la cabeza.

-Hace frío. ¿Estás segura de querer bañarte?

-Puedo quitarle el vendaje. Se da un baño y vuelvo a ponerlo. Le vendrá bien -responde ignorándole.

-No es necesario. Gracias Sakura.

Sakura se encoje de hombros y sale corriendo hacía el agua.

Kakashi se queda mirando la silueta entrando al agua, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

::::::::::::::::::::

Después de un largo baño Sakura sale del agua y vuelve al patio de la casa.

-Es un lugar maravilloso.

Él no dice nada. Sólo se queda mirando a Sakura pasarse la toalla por el pelo.

-Kakashi sensei… -duda si continuar.

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué dejaron de venir? –no quiere ser una entrometida, pero siente la necesidad de preguntarlo.

Kakashi levanta la mirada al cielo y ella, pensando que no contestaría, sigue secándose el pelo.

-Mi madre estaba embarazada.

Sakura se queda congelada. Nunca había oído a Kakashi hablar de su madre.

-No recuerdo de cuanto estaba, pero ya se le notaba. Yo tenía tres años. Mi madre se había empeñado en pasar unos días aquí.

Sin decir nada Sakura se acerca hasta él y se sienta a su lado. Kakashi sigue mirando el cielo.

-Mi padre no había querido venir. El tiempo prometía tormenta. Pero mi madre adoraba las tormentas. Decía que la lluvia permitía a la tierra mostrar sus mejores olores.

Sakura recordó que, para ella, Kakashi olía a tierra mojada.

-Así que a pesar de todo, vinimos, por ella. –Kakashi guarda silencio unos segundos. Y Sakura se gira para verle-. Los dos primeros días todo fue como siempre. A pesar del frio y la lluvia mi madre no podía evitar bañarse. Justo como tú –dice sin bajar la mirada. Sakura clava su mirada en su perfil iluminado por la luna-. Pero luego el tiempo empeoró. La luz se fue y mi padre tuvo que salir a buscar algunas cosas. Mi madre y yo nos quedamos aquí, viendo como la tormenta golpeaba el mar, esperando a mi padre.

Kakashi se revuelve en su asiento y cierra los ojos un momento.

-Un perro que jugaba persiguiendo una bolsa cayó al mar. Y mi madre se tiró a salvarle.

Sakura nota un nudo en su garganta. Kakashi parece haber terminado de hablar.

-Sensei…

-Yo no pude hacer nada. Y cuando mi padre llegó, ella ya… ya no respiraba.

Sakura ve una lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de Kakashi hasta desaparecer en el borde de su máscara.

-Está empezando a llover.

Sakura mira al cielo. No estaba lloviendo.

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? -pregunta Kakashi más para si mismo que para ella.

Vuelve a mirar al cielo.

-Pensé que te gustaría el lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::

...


	2. Un baño en el mar

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un baño en el mar**

 **...**

Despertó sobre una gran cama japonesa en lo que parecía ser la habitación principal de la casa. Kakashi debió llevarla dentro. No sabía cuando había caído dormida, pero recordaba que Kakashi no había vuelto a hablar en toda la noche.

Ella le había dicho de entrar a dormir cuando habían pasado un par de horas, y cuando él respondió que entraría después supo que no dormiría en toda la noche. Se pegó un poco a él y decidió que pasaría la noche en el patio, con él. En silencio.

En algún momento debió dormirse sobre su hombro.

Se levantó y le buscó por la casa. No estaba. Salió al patio y vio una toalla en las escaleras que daban a la playa. ¿Estaría en el agua?

De pronto ve la espalda de Kakashi emergiendo del agua. Éste agita la cabeza y la melena plateada vuela por el aire, los mechones de pelo terminan aplastados sobre su cabeza por el peso del agua, y algunos alcanzan su espalda.

Sakura aguanta la respiración al ver la espalda desnuda de Kakashi. Avanza hasta la orilla del agua.

-No es justo –le grita metiendo los pies al agua-. ¿De donde ha sacado un bañador? Yo tuve que bañarme con mi ropa puesta.

Kakashi no se gira.

-¿Quién dice que llevo bañador?

Sakura se tensa ante la idea de Kakashi bañándose desnudo en el mar.

-Bromea, ¿verdad?

Le oye reír.

-Se habrá quitado el vendaje.

-Sí.

Sakura se queda mirando su espalda.

-Si quieres, puedes coger un bañador del armario, en la misma habitación que has dormido. Seguro que son de tu talla.

-¿De quién son?

-De mi madre. ¿De quien van a ser?

Sakura sigue mirando su espalda.

-¿Seguro?

-¿El qué?

-No sé, coger un bañador de su madre…

-Yo llevo uno de mi padre. No habrás creído que me bañaba desnudo, ¿verdad?

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco. Bueno, no podía engañarse, por un momento lo pensó.

-De seguro lleva hasta su estúpida máscara.

Kakashi se ríe. Todavía de espaldas.

-Ve a ponerte un bañador. El agua está realmente buena, y no deberíamos tardar mucho en irnos.

Sakura desaparece por la puerta de la casa.

Cuando regresa, todavía con su ropa, Kakashi está en el patio con una toalla cubriéndole desde los pies hasta los ojos.

-Debe estar bromeando –comenta Sakura indignada.

Kakashi se ríe bajo la toalla.

-Hace frio –responde sencillo-. ¿No había ningún bañador de tu talla?

-Sí. –Sakura levanta su mano, mostrando un bikini blanco.

-¿Por qué no te lo pones?

-Quería pedirle permiso primero.

-Puedes ponerte el que quieras.

-Bueno, no sabía si… había alguno que quisiera…

-Póntelo.

Cuando sale con el bikini, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta, Kakashi no puede evitar quedarse mirando fijamente. Sakura lo nota y el color invade sus mejillas.

-Perdón – susurra Kakashi todavía bajo la toalla cambiando su mirada al mar.

Sakura lucía realmente bien con ese bikini.

-Me doy un baño rápido y nos ponemos en marcha. Tsunade debe estar preocupada. Sai debe haber llegado ya con el informe.

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza.

Sakura va hasta la orilla y avanza lentamente dentro del agua. Cuando el agua llega a su cintura se hunde en ella.

Kakashi vuelve a respirar.

Sakura emerge segundos después con el pelo empapado sobre la espalda.

-Está realmente buena.

Kakashi afirma bajo la toalla.

-¿No quiere volver a bañarse?

Kakashi cierra los ojos y aspira el olor intentando quitarse alguna idea de la cabeza.

Sakura vuelve a sumergirse en el agua.

Kakashi aprovecha el momento para tirar la toalla y lanzarse al agua.

Sakura de espaldas a la playa saca la cabeza del agua para coger aire.

Kakashi bucea hasta ella y sale del agua justo a su espalda tomándola por la cintura.

-Sí. Está realmente buena.

Sakura da un respingo por el susto. Intenta girarse pero Kakashi la sujeta con firmeza impidiéndolo.

-Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras Sakura. Sólo tienes que pedirle la llave a Nakami-sama –comenta como si nada-. Si dices que vienes de mi parte no te pondrá problemas.

Sakura traga saliva intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo en su garganta. Y un pequeño temblor sacude su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que salgamos?

-No –responde rápidamente.

¿Ese estúpido no se daba cuenta de la fuerza y naturalidad con la que la estaba sujetando contra él, o que?

-¿Podría soltarme, por favor?

-Perdona, ¿te incomoda?

-No es eso… -era exactamente eso.

-Sólo si prometes no girarte.

-No intentaré ver su estúpido rostro si es lo que quiere –responde indignada una vez más.

Kakashi ríe a su espalda, y ella nota su aliento en su cuello. Segundos después nota la ausencia de sus manos. Y Kakashi nada a unos metros.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Por suerte el agua estaba fría.

::::::::::::::::::::

...


	3. Es un poco raro

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Es un poco raro**

 **...**

Sakura se gira para verle nadar tranquilamente a unos metros de ella.

-Kakashi –le llama.

Él no la oye y sigue nadando. Sakura se acerca a él, éste al notar su proximidad deja de nadar y simplemente se mantiene a flote boca arriba.

-Kakashi –vuelve a llamarle.

-¿Hum?

-Ayer… Usted nunca había hablado de su madre.

-No recuerdo mucho de ella, era muy pequeño.

Sakura puede ver ligeramente el perfil de Kakashi, una nariz perfilada y un ojo fijo en el cielo.

-Quizás piense que soy una entrometida, pero… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

-Claro –dice sin mirarla.

Sakura duda por un segundo, y Kakashi la mira de reojo desde su posición.

-¿Cómo era su madre?

Kakashi se congela un momento sobre el agua, un segundo después vuelve a mover los brazos para mantenerse a flote volviendo a mirar al cielo.

-Mi madre… -guarda silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas- era como tú.

Sakura se encoge en el agua.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Kakashi deja de flotar y se hunde en el agua. Cuando sale mira fijamente a Sakura. Que deja de respirar un momento por la impresión de verle sin máscara y la mirada que éste clava en sus ojos.

-Era una gran kunoichi, con una gran fuerza. Tenía el pelo granate claro, a mi padre le encantaba, siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta –mientras habla se va a acercando a ella-. Era delgada y muy blanca de piel. Tenía los ojos claros. Era inteligente y muy cariñosa, siempre pendiente de los demás, y nunca dejaba que mi padre se fuera a una misión sin decirle lo mucho que le quería. -Guarda silencio unos segundos-. Al menos eso me contó mi padre, no recuerdo mucho de ella. –Cuando termina de hablar apenas unos centímetros separan a Kakashi de Sakura.

Sakura se sonroja y entristece.

Y sin ser muy consciente de ello sube su mano hasta la mejilla descubierta de Kakashi, por la que corrió la lágrima la noche anterior.

Éste cierra los ojos al contacto de las yemas de sus dedos frías por el agua.

-Es un poco raro –dice Sakura en un susurro.

-¿El qué? –pregunta él aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Esto.

Kakashi deja escapar una pequeña risa y abre los ojos.

Ella está completamente colorada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sakura?

Ella afirma con la cabeza con un poco de miedo.

-¿Por qué escogiste el bikini blanco?

Sakura entrecierra los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Me pareció bonito. Fue el que más me gustó.

-Era el favorito de mi madre –responde con sencillez.

-Lo siento.

Kakashi sonríe.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Tenía que haber cogido otro.

-Pero si hasta me pediste permiso tras elegirlo.

Kakashi se pega más a ella y la coge por las caderas.

Sakura tiembla bajo su agarre.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunta queriendo darla la oportunidad de detenerle.

-Sí –responde sabiendo a qué se refiere.

Sakura le mira fijamente los labios. Esos labios que había imaginado tantas veces.

-¿Y qué? ¿Era como te lo imaginabas?

-Más o menos.

Sakura fija su mirada en la de él y se agarra de sus hombros. Kakashi sonríe.

-Es raro.

-Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

-No me refiero a su rostro.

-Lo sé.

Otro escalofrío.

-Quizás deberíamos irnos. Es posible que Naruto y Sai hayan regresado y estén buscándonos sobre un pájaro de tinta –comenta sin soltarla, mirando al cielo.

-Es difícil –dice Sakura ignorándole.

-¿El qué es difícil? –pregunta él sin entender la respuesta y volviendo a mirarla.

-Esto.

Kakashi levanta una ceja.

-Usted… -guarda silencio.

-¿Yo? –pregunta aún sin entender.

-Da igual la edad, ¿verdad? –resuelve clavando su mirada en sus ojos.

Kakashi casi se atraganta.

Sí, él estaba pensando lo mismo, pero en su cabeza la edad sí que importaba. La sacaba catorce años, era su ex profesor y próximo Hokage. Estaba siendo un idiota teniéndola así, cogida por las caderas, dejándose agarrar por los hombros, tan cerca de ella. Pero pensaba que era una pausa, un momento que quedaría ahí, sin hablarlo. Ella se dejaba llevar sólo porque él le había abierto su corazón al contarla algo sobre su madre, sólo era un momento en la casa de la orilla del mar. Nada más. Algo de lo que nunca se hablaría, pero que nunca olvidaría. Como todo lo que había sucedido en esa casa tanto tiempo atrás. Sólo un baño en el mar.

-No lo sé.

Había sido un estúpido. Cómo no iba a ser nada más. Después de todo lo que había pasado en la guerra ella no era una pausa para él.

-¿Cree que la edad importa? –volvió a preguntar Sakura, apretando sus dedos sobre sus hombros.

-No lo sé –volvió a responder-. No es sólo la edad, supongo.

-Pero… se está bien. ¿No? –dijo esto avergonzada, bajando la mirada y temblando contra él.

Kakashi dejó escapar un gran suspiro y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Sí. Se está bien.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron así. Sin decir nada.

Después simplemente salieron del agua y recogieron sus cosas. Tenían que marcharse antes de que Naruto apareciera gritando y montara una escena.

::::::::::::::::::::

...


	4. Casi cada noche

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casi cada noche**

 **...**

Unos meses después lo sucedido en la casa de la playa sólo era un recuerdo para Kakashi. Uno de los tantos sucedidos allí que aparecían en sus sueños. Fueran para atormentarle o confortarle.

Aún no tenía claro a cual de las dos categorías pertenecía lo vivido con Sakura.

Sin embargo esa noche no era ese recuerdo el que le había despertado.

Era otro. Era uno de los que le hacían despertar deseando no haberlo hecho.

Era un agradable recuerdo.

Su madre. Su padre. Él.

Tenía dos años y medio. Pero por alguna extraña razón lo recordaba. Era de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre.

Un día caluroso, soleado. El mar tranquilo, ni una ola perturbaba la calma del agua.

Su madre había salido corriendo al agua tras dar un pequeño tirón de coleta a su padre y haberse reído de él por quejarse de lo engorroso que era tener el pelo largo para bañarse en el mar si luego no podía darse una buena ducha.

Su padre había corrido detrás de ella hasta cogerla ya dentro del agua.

Desde allí, entre carcajadas y besos, le habían regañado por quitarse el bañador y salir corriendo desnudo por la arena gritando que sentía vergüenza por ellos.

Se incorporó sobre el futón pasando las manos por el pelo, agarró algunos mechones y dejó las manos sobre la cabeza. Intentando que el recuerdo siguiera vivo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza como si el olor a mar fuera a llegar desde su recuerdo.

Últimamente los recuerdos sobre ese lugar eran más frecuentes.

Quizás había sido un error ir allí.

Bajó las manos hasta sus ojos y miró fijamente sus palmas por unos segundos.

Acto seguido las cerró apretando fuertemente los puños.

Sus caderas.

Su piel.

Su cercanía.

Definitivamente pertenecían al grupo de recuerdos que le atormentaban.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño.

Se mojó la cara con agua fría como hacía cada noche.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo y volvió a mojarse la cara.

No estaba funcionando. Seguía viéndolo.

Dejó sus manos bajo el agua esperando que se llenaran de agua helada y la dejó caer por encima de su pelo.

Nada servía. No era suficiente. Esa noche no era suficiente.

Levantó de nuevo la mirada al espejo, se bajó la máscara, y tras de sí vio la ducha.

Sí. Quizás esa era la solución.

Abrió el grifo y sin quitarse el pijama se metió bajo el chorro agua fría.

Sus músculos se destensaron mientras dejaba escapar una gran bocanada de aire caliente antes de permitir que el agua inundara su boca para luego escupirla a sus pies.

Agitó la cabeza un par de veces mandando sus mechones plateados a un lado y otro.

Ya no dormiría más esa noche. Lo sabía.

::::::::::::::::::::

Miró el reloj.

Las tres de la mañana.

Cada día era antes.

Esta vez había sido ella. Ella había aparecido con una claridad absoluta.

Junto al recuerdo de su pelo mojado.

Al de su silueta bajo la luz de la luna.

Al de su cercanía.

Al del tacto de su piel.

Al de su voz quebrándose por los nervios.

Al de sus dedos sobre sus hombros.

Al de su temblor bajo sus manos.

Era la quinta vez en ese mes que se levantaba para darse una ducha de agua fría.

Dejó que escurriera por su espalda desnuda mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos.

Cerró los ojos y su imagen volvió a su mente.

Su piel clara. Sus ojos verdes. Su pelo rosa. Su rubor en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo con aquel bikini blanco.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a masturbarse bajo una cascada de agua fría que no cumplía su cometido.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Kakashi sensei, estaba buscándole.

Habían pasado más de un par de semanas desde que había sucedido eso, y sin embargo todavía le costaba mirarla a la cara sin sentirse mal.

-Sakura-chan, buenos días.

-Sensei, Tsunade-sama nos ha citado. Salimos de misión en unas horas.

No era la primera misión a la que iba con ella después de aquella en la que sucedió _aquello_ , pero era la primera misión a la que iba desde que se masturbara pensando en ella.

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó confusa- Naruto, usted y yo.

-¿Y Sai? ¿O Yamato?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Por qué no vienen? -necesitaba más gente. Necesitaba menos probabilidades de estar a solas con ella.

-Supongo que tienen su propia misión –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien. Iré hablar con Tsunade. Luego nos vemos –dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y echando a andar.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sakura nunca había intentado hablar de lo sucedido. No es que él quisiera, pero ella parecía llevarlo mejor. Quizás para ella sólo había sido un buen momento. Quizás sólo le dio pena por lo que había contado sobre su madre.

-Sí. Sólo algo cansado. He dormido poco.

No mentía. Es cierto que no había vuelto a masturbarse pensando en ella, pero eso no significaba que no siguiera despertándose con su recuerdo, con su olor invadiendo su habitación.

¿Se despertaría ella recordando su olor en mitad de la noche?

::::::::::::::::::::

...

PD: No pensaba continuarlo para nada. Me pareció un cierre muy bueno. Y quería dejarlo así. Pero... me obligaron. Si ahora va a pique y no gusta se joroban.

Gracias por los reviews.  
Madi, DeliriumHysterieWieder, Kanon21-5 y Clara Cury (del Facebook de KakaSaku Spanish, si no eres una de las anteriores): aquí tenéis vuestra continuación. Y no, no termina así. Habrá otro capítulo más. PROMETIDO.


	5. La casita a la orilla del mar

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La casita a la orilla del mar**

 **...**

Kakashi despierta de golpe incorporándose del futón. Sobre él, un cielo de estrellas.

Se levanta y echa a andar alejándose de ellos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era verla.

No había una ducha bajo la que meterse, así que simplemente sigue caminando.

Poco más de una hora después caminaba de regreso con las primeras luces del día.

-Vamos Naruto, deja de hacer el tonto y termina de recoger.

-'ttebayo Sakura-chan, no hay prisa, no sabemos cuando volverá Kakashi sensei.

-Volverá cuando quiera, pero no quiero que le toque esperar cuando vuelva.

-Siempre le esperamos nosotros, por una vez que sea al revés.

-¡Narutoooo! –dice levantando el puño.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero el que se ha ido sin avisar es él. Podía haber ayudado a recoger.

-Habrá pasado algo. No sabemos porqué se ha ido. Quizás…

-¿Quizás qué?

-No sé. Seguro que tiene una buena excusa.

-Tú siempre le defiendes. Siempre Kakashi sensei esto, Kakashi sensei lo otro.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí que lo es.

-Que no.

-Sí que lo es. Es exactamente así –Naruto se transforma en Sakura, pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios y agitando sus caderas dice- Kakashi sensei está diferente. Kakashi sensei parece preocupado. Kakashi sensei se ve triste. Deberíamos hacer algo por Kakashi sensei.

-Shannarooo! –dice atizándole un puñetazo en la cabeza que deshace el jutsu.

-Buenos días chicos –dice un Kakashi sonriente bajo la máscara.

-Buenos días sensei–responde Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-Sensei… -Sakura se pone colorada-. ¿Cuánto lleva aquí? No le había visto.

-Acabo de llegar –miente. Lo ha visto todo.

Kakashi se agacha para terminar de recoger las cosas que quedan sin decir nada más.

Bueno, quizás no se levantara con el recuerdo de su olor en mitad de la noche, pero al menos se preocupaba por él.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Kakashi sensei –le llama Naruto poniéndose a su altura.

-¿Hum? –pregunta sin apartar su vista del libro de tapas naranjas.

-Pronto será su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?.

-Mmm… -parece pensarlo por un momento- Sí. Supongo que sí.

-¿Cuántos cumple?

-Naruto. No le molestes. Está leyendo –interrumpe Sakura poniéndose al otro lado de Kakashi.

Kakashi la mira de reojo. Eso había sido bastante inusual. Pedir a Naruto que le dejara leer Icha Icha, en vez de regañarle a él por leer esos libros.

-Está bien Sakura, no importa. No soy tan viejo como para no poder decir mi edad.

-No… no lo decía por eso –responde poniéndose colorada-. Sé que no es tan mayor.

 _"Da igual la edad, ¿verdad?"_ su mente a veces repetía esa frase como un mantra. Las palabras que había usado Sakura para hablar de ellos aquel día.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué edad tiene sensei? –vuelve a preguntar Naruto.

-Treinta y seis.

-Mmm, no es viejo –resuelve Naruto.

Kakashi tropieza y casi cae del árbol.

-Claro que no soy viejo. ¿Qué edad pensabas que tenía? –pregunta recuperando el paso.

-¿Cuarenta y alguno? –pregunta Naruto dudando.

-Que bestia Naruto, Kakashi sólo nos saca catorce años.

 _Sólo_.

-¿Nunca lo celebra? –pregunta Naruto de nuevo.

Kakashi guarda el libro, estaba claro que Naruto no iba a dejarle leer.

-Hum… hace mucho que no lo celebro.

-'ttebayo sensei. Celebrémoslo antes de que se haga viejo.

-No es necesario Naruto –responde tranquilo.

-Pero lo pasaremos bien.

-No lo creo.

-Podríamos invitar a Gay y el cejotas. A Kiba, Hinata. Shino, Shikamaru…

-Eso suena más a una fiesta para gente de tu edad, Naruto –interrumpe Kakashi

-Es cierto Naruto, habría que invitar a sus amigos, no a los tuyos –interviene Sakura.

-Mmm… entonces invitemos a todos los profesores y a obachan. Seguro que ella lleva Sake.

-No es tan mala idea –comenta Sakura.

Kakashi ya había decidido dejar de participar en la conversación.

-Y podemos ir a Ichiraku.

-Siempre vamos a Ichiraku, Naruto, podríamos ir a otro sitio.

-Sakura-chan, Ichiraku funciona. No hay por que cambiar.

-Pero hay otros sitios.

-¿Cuáles?

-Kakashi sensei podríamos ir a… -se gira para mirarle y guarda silencio.

-¿Hum? –mira interrogante éste.

-¿A dónde Sakura-chan? –pregunta Naruto.

-No sé. Podemos pensarlo –responde Sakura.

Ya casi están a las puertas de la aldea.

-Sí. Celebraremos su cumpleaños Kakashi sensei. Dattebayo –grita Naruto aumentando la velocidad.

Sakura guarda silencio y camina sería.

-¿Todo bien Sakura-chan? –pregunta Kakashi.

-Mmm… sí. Supongo que sí –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En qué sitio habías pensado para ir?

-Nada, no se preocupe. A ningún sitio. Era una tontería.

-¿Habías pensado en la casita de la orilla del mar?

Sakura baja la mirada avergonzada.

-Sí. Pero era una tontería. Seguro que quiere tenerlo como algo privado. No lo tenga en cuenta.

Kakashi la mira en silencio y siguen caminando.

Tras unos minutos Kakashi interrumpe el silencio.

-Reconozco que no me gustaría llenar ese sitio de gente. Pero ya te dije que puedes ir cuando quieras.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué no quiere llenarlo de gente y sin embargo me dice que puedo ir cuando quiera?

-Hum…

Kakashi no responde.

-Sensei… -comienza Sakura dudando- yo…

-¿Sí?

-Arigato.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme llevado allí. Fue… agradable.

Kakashi la mira fijamente. Su piel. Su olor. Su sonrisa.

 _"Da igual la edad, ¿verdad?"_

-Gracias a ti, Sakura-chan

-¿Por qué?

-Por cambiar los recuerdos de ese sitio.

::::::::::::::::::::

...


	6. Otro cumpleaños más

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Otro cumpleaños más**

 **...**

4:36 de la mañana.

El sonido de una ducha es lo único que ahoga el cantar de los grillos.

El sonido de una ducha y un rugido de frustración.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido –se repite una y otra vez golpeando la pared.

::::::::::::::::::::

6:22 de la mañana.

Un tazón de leche y cereales descansa sobre la mesa de la cocina sin ser tocado.

-¿Por qué dijiste que sí? ¿Sí te pide que te tires frente a un kunai también lo haces?

Pregunta estúpida. Claro que lo haría. Sobre todo por ella.

Un manotazo hace volar el tazón de cereales.

::::::::::::::::::::

7:04 de la mañana.

-Obito deja de reírte. Puedo oírte aquí dentro –dice tocándose la sien-. Ni siquiera se porque he venido. Tú nunca me dices nada sensato.

Se aleja caminando de la Piedra de los Héroes Caídos, pega una patada a una piedrecita en su camino. Ésta rebota contra el bordillo y le da en el estomago.

-Gracias –grita con ironía mirando de nuevo al monumento-. Pillo la idea. Mejor hablo con Rin.

-Buenos días, Kakashi sensei –dice en un susurro una Hinata tímida.

-¿Hum? –se gira para verla- Hinata. Buenos días.

-Bu… buenos días, Kakashi-sama.

-Con sensei basta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo… -señala el monumento- vengo a ver a Neji.

Kakashi baja la mirada.

-Perdona. Me voy. Te dejo tranquila.

-Es igual. Hoy no encuentro respuestas.

::::::::::::::::::::

7:22 de la mañana.

Golpea la puerta con gran ruido.

-Abre. Sé que estás ahí.

Yamato se dirige despacio hasta la puerta y abre.

-Claro que estoy aquí. A estas horas… ¿dónde quiere que esté?

-No quiero esa maldita fiesta de cumpleaños –dice en un gruñido.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? –pregunta tranquilo.

-Lo sé. La habéis organizado los tres. No quiero ninguna fiesta.

-Kakashi sempai, entre –pide mirando a los lados.

Kakashi mira a su alrededor, algunos vecinos se han asomado a la ventana y le miran con mala cara.

Hace caso a Yamato y entra a su casa.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta sentándose en el sofá.

-Nada -responde sentándose al otro extremo.

-¿Y entonces por qué está aquí a las ocho de la mañana pidiéndome que cancele su fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Porque no quiero ninguna fiesta.

-Pensé que había dicho que sí.

-Yo no… -duda.

-¿Está bien?

-No –se rinde-. Necesito dormir. Llevo semanas sin dormir bien.

Yamato le mira en silencio. Se levanta y va hasta la cocina. Vuelve con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

-Tómese esto.

Kakashi lo mira desconfiado.

-Le ayudará a dormir.

::::::::::::::::::::

15:42 del medio día.

Kakashi despierta totalmente en calma.

Mira a su alrededor. No conoce esa habitación, no es la suya.

Se levanta y sale a un salón donde encuentra a Yamato poniendo la mesa.

-Buenos días. ¿Tiene hambre?

Kakashi se pasa las manos por el pelo.

-Siento lo de antes.

-No se preocupe. ¿Ha descansado?

-Sí.

-¿Tiene hambre?

Kakashi mira la comida sobre la mesa.

-Sí.

-Siéntese. Comamos. Y luego me cuenta.

::::::::::::::::::::

16:56 de la tarde

Yamato termina de fregar los platos bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué no ha dormido bien en varias semanas?

Kakashi mira la espalda de Yamato que coloca los últimos platos en su sitio.

-No es nada.

Yamato se gira, se apoya sobre la encimera y se cruza de brazos.

-Está bien si no quiere hablar, es su vida privada. ¿Todavía quiere cancelar la fiesta de cumpleaños?

Kakashi le mira sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

-Sí. No quiero fiestas.

-Vale. Avisaré a Naruto y Sakura.

-Lo siento.

-No se disculpe. Es su cumpleaños.

::::::::::::::::::::

18:06 de la tarde.

Alguien golpea la puerta de su apartamento.

Va hasta la entrada y abre.

-Sa… Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya me he enterado. No habrá fiesta.

Kakashi mira por encima de su hombro. Viene sola.

-No. No habrá fiesta. -Sakura se queda mirándole fijamente-. Lo siento –añade.

-Está bien. No importa. Sólo quería comprobar que se encuentra bien.

-Estoy bien.

-Vale -responde sonriente-. Pues... Felicidades sensei.

-Gracias.

Sakura se gira para irse.

-Sakura..

-¿Sí? –pregunta dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias.

-Eso ya lo ha dicho.

-No –dice negando con la cabeza- por preocuparte por mi.

-Ah. No es molestia. Usted es importante para mi.

Kakashi no dice nada, se queda mirándola.

-Tengo un regalo para usted. Bueno es una tontería –dice tendiéndole un pequeño paquete envuelto-. No es que me haya costado dinero, ni nada de eso.

Kakashi se queda mirando el paquete en sus manos.

-Ábralo.

Obedece, desenvuelve el paquete y ve una foto enmarcada. Es él, con sus padres.

-La encontré en la habitación de su casita en la playa. Estaba rota, en una papelera. Pensé que le gustaría tenerla. La he arreglado y le he puesto un marco para que no se estropee. La cogí aquel día, pensaba dársela antes pero no he tenido tiempo. Espero que no le moleste que lo hiciera.

Kakashi no dice nada, sigue mirando la fotografía. Sakura teme que se haya cabreado. Pero cuando él sube la mirada puede ver como un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas hasta la máscara.

Se pasa el antebrazo por la cara para borrar las lagrimas.

-Gomen, Sakura -dice con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué se disculpa? -pregunta sin darle importancia. Se gira y mira al cielo-. Vaya, parece que ha empezado a llover.

::::::::::::::::::::

...

Nota: Y aquí seguimos. Continuando la historia. El capítulo anterior no me convenció mucho, pero el camino hay que andarle, y era necesario. Esto ya no hay quien lo frene. Tengo escrito ya el final, sólo falta el resto del camino (aviso: me he enamorado de mi propio final). Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que está pasando, lo siento, deberías haber dejado de leer al acabar el primer o tercer capítulo XD XD.

Poooor cierto, quien haya leído Full Metal Alchemist quizás haya pillado la referencia de este y el primer capítulo a un momento INOLVIDABLE de ese manga, uff, los pelos de punta de recordarlo. ¿Alguien?


	7. Los recuerdos

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los recuerdos**

 **...**

La mayoría de edad no significaba nada. No había cambios reales para él. Llevaba un tiempo en Anbu y allí seguiría hasta perder la vida. Ese había sido su plan. Quizás no el de Minato o Hiruzen cuando le metieron ahí. Pero sí el suyo.

Mayor de edad. ¿Y qué? Ni siquiera había fiestas ni regalos.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón y entró sin pensarlo mucho.

Las cosas seguían prácticamente como las recordaba.

Entraría, cogería todo lo que mereciera la pena y se desharía del resto, incluida la casa.

Entró a la que había sido su habitación. _Todo_ era exactamente como lo recordaba. Abrió varios cajones buscando algo de interés, algo que mereciera la pena conservar, pero sólo había ropa y juguetes viejos.

Ahí no había nada.

Fue hasta la habitación de sus padres. Abrió algunos cajones, más ropa.

Algo entre la ropa llamó su atención, una foto.

Era él, con sus padres.

Su madre agarrada al cuello de su padre. Ambos muy sonrientes. Él está delante de ellos. Mirando a cámara dejando ver una gran sonrisa. Su padre tiene una mano sobre su pelo, alborotándolo.

Siempre le alborotaba el pelo.

La rabia se apodera de él y rompe la foto en cuatro pedazos que lanza a la papelera.

Cierra el cajón de un golpe y sale corriendo de la casa para caer de rodillas en el patio, donde romper a llorar.

Él no lloraba.

Él… nunca lloraba.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Podrías ponerle tú el nombre, ¿qué te parece Kakashi-kun? –pregunta su madre levantándose de la arena.

-No quiero un hermanito.

-Puede que sea una hermanita –comenta su padre.

-No quiero una hermanita. No quiero nada.

-Kakashi-kun –le llama su madre cariñosamente-, no seas así. Tener un hermano es algo bueno. Tendrás con quien jugar. Nunca estarás solo.

-No necesito a nadie. Me gusta estar solo.

-No digas eso Kakashi, nadie quiere estar solo nunca –interrumpe su padre.

-Yo sí. Sólo quiero estar con vosotros.

-Eso no es estar solo –dice su madre dándole un abrazo y zarandeándole.

-Yo no necesito a nadie más mama. Sólo a vosotros –vuelve a decir con una gran sonrisa.

-No digas eso Kakashi-kun. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien a su lado –dice su padre.

Entre jadeos Kakashi despierta en mitad de la noche. Se incorpora sobre el futón y fija su mirada en el marco de fotos.

Mientras recupera la respiración normal se levanta y avanza hasta la mesita. Coge la foto y pasa uno de sus dedos por la cara de sus padres.

Deja la foto de nuevo y mira la foto de su derecha. Minato, Obito, Rin y él. Un poco más a la derecha otra foto. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y él.

Toma la foto entre sus manos y se queda mirando a Sakura. La acerca un poco a su rostro.

Y de pronto recuerda cuando pilló a Obito apunto de besar la foto de Rin, la foto de su equipo.

-No pensaba hacerlo –dice mirando la foto de Obito.

Deja la foto de nuevo en su sitio y vuelve al futón. Hoy no busca una ducha de agua fría.

Se tumba boca arriba y mira el techo.

 _"Da igual la edad, ¿verdad?"_

Eso lo había dicho ella. No él.

Había sido él quien levantó el muro.

 _"¿Cree que la edad importa?"_

Y era él quien ahora se mataba a cabezazos contra ese muro.

¿De verdad estaba ella tan tranquila?

Volvió a incorporarse para mirar la foto de sus padres.

Bueno, tranquila o no, había hecho algo más que él. Le había dado un regalo de cumpleaños.

Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al recordar que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias.

-Idiota.

::::::::::::::::::::

Después de buscarla un rato la encontró de camino al hospital.

-Gomen, Sakura-chan. Ayer no te agradecí el regalo –dice a su espalda.

Sakura se gira al escucharle.

-No se preocupe sensei.

-No, fui un grosero. Es de mala educación no agradecer un regalo.

-Está bien. Sólo… espero que no le molestara.

-¿Molestarme? No. Al contrario. Me gustó… mucho.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara. Y Sakura sonríe en respuesta.

-Yo… quería agradecértelo ofreciéndote algo a cambio.

-¿Algo a cambio?

-Sí –dice llevándose la mano al cuello y apretando algunos músculos-. Había pensado… Quizás quieras invitar a algunos amigos a la casa de la playa.

Sakura abre los ojos de par en par.

-¿Unos amigos?... Pensé que no quería llenar la casa de gente –resuelve sin maldad.

-Bueno, es un poco absurdo, está vacía. Nadie la aprovecha. Y a ti te gustó el sitio.

Sakura le mira unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Bueno… Tsunade-sama nos ha dado unos días libres después de la última misión –comenta Sakura-. Pero Naruto se ha ido con Hinata a Suna a buscar no sé qué tontería que necesita su padre. E Ino y los demás tienen sus propias misiones.

-Puedes llevar a quien quieras –concluye Kakashi.

-Kakashi sensei… -duda un momento-, usted es el único que está libre.

Kakashi no dice nada y se tensa.

-En verdad estaría bien pasar estos días libres en la playa –comenta Sakura.

Kakashi traga intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo que nota en la garganta.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Se anima? –pregunta directamente Sakura ante la ausencia de respuesta de Kakashi.

Éste parece estar pensando opciones.

-Después de… -duda-. Después de lo que pasó quizás no es la mejor opción.

Es la primera vez que se menciona algo al respecto.

Sakura parece decepcionada con su respuesta. Y Kakashi no se siente diferente.

-Está bien. No importa –afirma con la cabeza Sakura.

-Yo… -duda Kakashi-. Lo siento.

-No. Lo entiendo. Está bien.

No lo entendía.

Ni él lo entendía, como iba a entenderlo ella.

Esa noche Kakashi necesitó otra ducha de agua fría. Pero no pudo dormir en ningún momento.

::::::::::::::::::::

...


	8. Ella

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ella**

 **...**

Lo había intentado. No había sido de una manera muy directa. Pero sin duda él lo había entendido. Y la había rechazado.

Había sido una estúpida pensando que después de todo ese tiempo él habría cambiado de parecer.

Ya no era como antes. Antes podían sentarse uno junto al otro por horas sin hablar nada sin ninguna rara sensación de incomodidad.

Tampoco era como cuando bromeaban sobre Naruto e Hinata al verlos de lejos intentando cogerse torpemente de la mano sin que nadie los viera.

Ni era como cuando él se había abierto a ella hablándole por primera vez de su madre.

Estaba claro que no era como entonces. Pero entonces… ¿cómo era ahora?

¿No habría momentos entre ellos?

Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él como algo más. Pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su amigo.

Si para que él volviera, ella tenía que decirle claramente que aceptaba ser sólo su amiga, lo haría.

Pegó un mordisco al último anko y dejó caer el plato al fregadero.

-Mañana fregaré –dijo antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

Había cogido al costumbre de hablar sola desde que se había independizado tras la guerra. Pasaba demasiado tiempo sola, y no quería olvidar cómo se oía su propia voz.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó correr un poco el agua mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Cuando comprobó que ya salía caliente se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

 _"No lo sé. No es sólo la edad, supongo"_

¿Y si no era _sólo_ la edad? ¿Qué era?

¿No era su tipo? ¿Le gustaban morenas? ¿Le gustaban rubias? ¿Le gustaban con menos frente? ¿Con más pecho? ¿Con un tatuaje de Anbu que significara que de hacer falta se pondría delante de una katana para defender lo que fuera?

Ella podría hacerse un tatuaje de esos.

 _"Sí. Se está bien"_

¿Si no era su tipo por qué diablos _se estaba bien_?

¿Simplemente era un pervertido que se había aprovechado de la situación?

Agitó la cabeza bajo el agua caliente y dejó sus manos entrecruzadas en su cuello.

No. No se había aprovechado de la situación. Era justo lo contrario. Ese era _justo_ el problema.

Que _no_ se había aprovechado de la situación.

-Estúpido.

Su mano bajó desde su cuello hasta su vientre. De ahí se perdió entre sus muslos.

-No.

Y volvió a su cuello.

Tenía que dejar de masturbarse pensando en él si de verdad aceptaba ser sólo su amiga.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Kakashi sensei hace un tiempo que me evita- Sakura niega con la cabeza- Kakashi sensei, ¿sucede algo? –vuelve a negar- Kakashi sensei, querría hablar usted… No. Demasiado frío. Sensei yo sólo quiero ser su amiga… ARGGGG, parezco idiota. Sólo díselo, Kakashi no te va a morder –se dice a si misma.

-No. No suelo morder.

Pega un brinco al oír esa voz.

-Sen… sensei.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vivo allí –responde señalando el edificio de su derecha.

Si iba a buscarle a su casa, no era de extrañar encontrarle por esas calles.

-¿Qué querías?

-Yo… -Sakura se queda mirándole sin decidirse.

-¿Sí?

Deja escapar un suspiro.

-¿Sabe qué? Da igual. En realidad era una tontería.

Comienza a andar con prisas.

-Sakura… oye –la llama andando tras ellas-. Sakura espera –tira de su brazo para hacerla parar.

Ella para de golpe y se gira quedando casi entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta él demasiado cerca de ella.

Tan cerca que la nota temblar.

Sakura deja escapar otro suspiro.

Kakashi la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a subir la cabeza para mirarle.

Por un momento se quedan mirando, sin hablar.

-Yo… no quiero perder su amistad –confiesa casi en un susurro.

Kakashi no esperaba algo así, y se tensa.

-No vas a perder mi amistad.

-Ya la he perdido. Desde aquel día se comporta raro. Desde aquel día los silencios son incómodos. Y, sobre todo, desde aquel día evita quedarse a solas conmigo.

Kakashi coge aire y lo deja escapar poco a poco mientras sus manos pasan de la barbilla de Sakura a su cuello, y ladea su cabeza mirándola.

Ella tiembla bajo sus manos, tiembla bajo su mirada.

-Yo no… -comienza Kakashi- No sé cómo hacer esto.

::::::::::::::::::::

...


	9. No puede llover

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **No puede llover**

 **...**

-Ya la he perdido. Desde aquel día se comporta raro. Desde aquel día los silencios son incómodos. Y, sobre todo, desde aquel día evita quedarse a solas conmigo.

Kakashi coge aire y lo deja escapar poco a poco mientras sus manos pasa de la barbilla de Sakura a su cuello, y ladea su cabeza mirándola.

Ella tiembla bajo sus manos, tiembla bajo su mirada.

-Yo no… -comienza Kakashi- No sé cómo hacer esto.

Ella baja de nuevo la mirada, y las manos de él no se lo impiden.

-¿Ser amigos? –pregunta ella dolida.

-No –responde él en un susurro-. Ser _sólo_ amigos.

Sakura levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, clava sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de él.

-¿La edad importa? –preguntar ella haciéndose eco de aquella vez.

-Supongo que sí –responde Kakashi cambiando la respuesta. Se lo había repetido muchas veces a si mismo como para no responder eso ahora.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hace que Kakashi de un paso atrás y deje caer sus manos a los costados.

-Buenos días Kakashi sempai, buenos días Sakura-chan –saluda Iruka.

-Buenos días Iruka sensei –devuelve Sakura.

-Iruka-san –saluda Kakashi acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza.

Iruka sigue su camino dejándolos atrás.

Sakura queda mirando al suelo, Kakashi mira la espalda de Iruka alejándose.

-¿Qué es tan importante respecto a la edad? –pregunta sin levantar la mirada.

Kakashi la mira entornando los ojos.

-Aquí no. Vamos –dice tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola a su casa.

Sakura entra, da un par de pasos y se para en mitad del recibidor.

Kakashi cierra tras de sí.

-Pasa –dice señalando el salón.

Ella sólo gira, para enfrentarle.

-¿Qué es tan importante respecto a la edad? –vuelve a preguntar con tono cansado.

Kakashi suspira y se acerca a ella. Sólo los separan unos pocos centímetros.

-Tú, teniendo doce años cuando te conocí –dice cogiéndola por la muñeca con suavidad.

-Ya no tengo esa edad –responde entre dolida y molesta, soltándose de su agarre con un movimiento tranquilo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué _más_ es?

Él la mira interrogante.

- _No es sólo la edad_. Eso dijo. ¿Qué más es?

-Yo, siendo tu profesor.

-Ya no es mi profesor –responde algo molesta.

-Yo, siendo Hokage en unos meses -añade Kakashi volviendo a tomarla de la muñeca.

-No –dice Sakura soltándose-. No puede cogerme así. No puede hacerme sentir así. No puede decirme que _se está bien_ si luego no va a volver a hablarme.

Kakashi se congela.

-No puede mostrarme algo así y luego arrebatármelo –dice casi gritando-. Es egoísta. Quizás usted pueda vivir con esto. Pero yo no. No quiero esto –dice empujándole haciéndole retroceder hasta la pared.

-No estoy viviendo –responde él en un susurro dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo.

Kakashi pasa sus manos por el pelo y las deja sobre su cuello. Sakura se queda mirándole y piensa que nunca le había visto así.

-¿Qué _más_ es? –vuelve a preguntar de pie, acercándose a él, recuperando un volumen de voz normal.

-Nada –responde con voz ronca, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas, derrotado-. Supongo que nada.

Sakura se agacha a su lado. Poniendo sus manos sobre las de Kakashi.

-Yo podría ser su amiga –comienza a decir borrando cualquier tono de cabreo de su voz-. Si es lo que quiere yo puedo ser _sólo_ su amiga. Pero por favor, Kakashi, no me hagas esto. Yo… necesito a mi amigo, yo _al menos_ necesito a mi amigo. –Nota las manos de Kakashi ásperas y tensas-. Sin embargo… –se calla un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Si… si decide que no puede ser mi amigo… lo entiendo. Está bien. Se acaba y punto. Me voy y no hablamos más. –Mira su pelo plateado, y deja que una de sus manos lo recorra- Es posible… -guarda silencio unos segundos-. Estoy segura de que para ti es mucho más difícil que para mi. Estoy segura de que los demás dicen cosas... –Kakashi niega con la cabeza, todavía hundida entre sus rodillas, bajo las manos de Sakura-. Todo eso da igual, ¿verdad? –dice levantándose.

Se queda mirándole. Él no se mueve.

-Iré unos días a su casa de la playa si no le importa. Necesito… Necesito alejarme de esto, ahora mismo no es el mejor sitio para desconectar, pero tiene bonitas vistas –dice sonriendo pero con un deje de tristeza en la voz-. Le veo a la vuelta, supongo.

Sin añadir nada más, Sakura se va, dejándole todavía en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Es la forma de ocultar unas lágrimas que mueren en una máscara que tapa algo más que un rostro.

Quizás sí se despertaba con el recuerdo de su olor. Tal como hacía él cada noche.

::::::::::::::::::::

...

PD: Lo siento, siempre pongo a Kakashi como un cobarde, aunque en realidad no es cobardía. Es respeto.

Es una persona reservada, que se encuentra con unos sentimientos que _no debería tener_ , o eso nos han enseñado -¿os he dicho que mi pareja fue mi profe en la universidad y que me saca 9 años?-, en cualquier caso, no le tengáis por cobarde. Para Sakura todo es más fácil, no ha tenido la vida que ha tenido Kakashi, y es joven. Os aseguro que desde ese punto de vista uno sólo quiere seguir adelante y hacer lo que el corazón manda. Pero Kakashi tiene unas responsabilidades como adulto -aunque ella también lo sea- que debe cumplir. Y tiene una costumbre, la soledad, que afecta mucho a cualquiera que le rodee, no es cobardía.

El respeto es otra cosa. La cobardía afecta a uno mismo, la cobardía no entiende de sentimientos ni de otros, la cobardía es personal, la cobardía es un sentimiento irracional. Puede ir seguida de miedo o no. El miedo puede ser completamente racional, porque hay cosas a las que no podamos hacer frente. El miedo puede ser por y para terceros -que alguien nos de miedo, o sentir miedo por si pasa algo a alguien-, no afecta sólo a uno mismo.

Según el diccionario hay un tipo de miedo que se traduce como respeto. El respeto que uno siente hacía algo o alguien. Y ahí es donde entra Kakashi, siente ese miedo que se traduce como respeto hacia Sakura, hacia lo que ella parece sentir por él, hacía lo que él siente, hacía lo que le han enseñado que debería sentir, hacía lo que le han enseñado que debería ser.

El respeto, ese respeto que es miedo, no es lo mismo que la cobardía.

Ese miedo está legitimado.

·

PD2: En Full Metal Alchemist, con la muerte de un personaje, el comandante Roy Mustang (el alquimista de fuego), frente a la tumba de su amigo, le dice a Riza "Estoy bien. Oh, no. Está lloviendo". Ella mira al cielo y dice "No está lloviendo". Mustang se pone la gorra de comandante y mira al cielo, una lágrima cae por su mejilla y dice "No. Está lloviendo".

Este capítulo debería llamarse "Aquí dentro no puede llover". Por eso Kakashi se tapa la cara, para que ella no le vea llorar. Sin embargo, para continuar con los títulos cortos (y porque me gustaba más) y pensando que se entendería, decidí dejarlo en "No puede llover". Pero necesitaba decirlo por sí a alguien no lo pillaba :P

Kakashi no puede dejar que Sakura le vea llorar, porque sabe que ella quiere lo mismo que él, y como todo buen idiota, piensa que si ella no se da cuenta, si ella piensa que él no busca lo mismo, quizás le olvide antes. _Kakashi... todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que sientes lo mismo que ella, ELLA incluida._ \- Siento si pensáis que estoy explicando cosas obvias. Desde luego podía haber metido este párrafo en el siguiente capítulo a modo de pensamiento de Kakashi, pero he pensado que no queda mal aquí. De este modo, si queréis pensar que es sólo mi opinión, y os habíais hecho otra idea de los pensamientos/sentimientos de Kakashi o Sakura, puede seguir siendo así.

Creo que le quedan un par de capítulos a este fic. Luego me gustaría escribir algunos drabbles de escenas sueltas.


	10. El amanecer

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El amanecer**

 **...**

Sakura despierta en la pequeña cama que, dedujo, era la de Kakashi. Le había parecido que era lo mejor, dormir allí y no ocupar la habitación de sus padres.

Fue hasta la cocina y sacó la bolsa de los bollitos que Nakami-sama le había obligado a coger cuando fue a pedirle las llaves.

Volvió a la habitación para cambiarse el pijama por algo de ropa con la que salir al patio. En realidad no había traído mucha ropa, su idea era pasar los días entre agradables baños en el mar, divertidas lecturas tumbada en la playa o una hamaca en el patio, e intentar pensar lo menos posible en ese plateado de ojos oscuros al que había dejado de esperar después de los dos primeros días.

Optó por un bikini azul y rosa y unos pantaloncitos cortos.

Atándose la parte de arriba del bikini salió al patio para ver el amanecer. Llevaba cinco días allí y no se lo había perdido ningún día.

-Yo! –oye a sus espaldas.

Sin girarse se tensa, deja caer la bolsa de bollitos que tenía sujeta entre los dientes y deja escapar un pequeño grito por el susto.

Sus manos aún enredan las tiras del bikini que no quieren atarse sobre su cuello.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte.

Sakura, todavía de espaldas, no dice nada.

Kakashi que descansa apoyado contra la pared, se levanta de un salto y se pega a su espalda.

Su mano detiene el absurdo movimiento de Sakura con las tiras del bikini. Y bajo su tacto, si los movimientos ya eran torpes, se vuelven aún más inútiles.

-Déjame ayudarte –dice desentrelazando las tiras de los finos dedos de Sakura.

Sakura sigue guardando silencio. Sigue de espaldas a él. Y sólo deja caer sus brazos a sus costados.

Kakashi delicadamente hace una lazada entre las tiras del bikini. Sus dedos, los que sujetan las tiras, no las sueltan, las dejan cuidadosamente sobre su espalda, y se pierden acariciándola bajando por su espina dorsal hasta justo antes de donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Kakashi nota en Sakura un escalofrío que ella intenta ocultar.

-Perdón –dice sin apartarse un solo centímetro de su espalda pero retirado sus manos.

Y Sakura nota la respiración en la nuca. Lo que la pone aún más nerviosa.

-Sin ánimo de sonar cabreada, y sabiendo que es su casa, ¿qué hace aquí? –pregunta sonando cabreada.

Kakashi deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones antes de responder.

-Intenté venir antes, pero…

-¿Intentó? –pregunta interrumpiéndole sin girarse.

No quería girarse porque si se giraba, todos sus intentos por olvidarle, por ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, no habrían servido para nada.

-Sí, quería…

-Esas cosas no se intenta, se hacen –vuelve a interrumpirle.

En su voz Kakashi nota un deje de tristeza.

Un deje de tristeza que Sakura odia haber dejado notar. Aprieta sus puños contra sus muslos y se odia mentalmente por dejar que con sólo su cercanía él sea capaz de hacerla sentir así.

Kakashi sube una de sus manos hasta el hombro de Sakura, y deja que caiga por su brazo en una suave caricia.

Sakura da un paso adelante separándose de él.

-Yo… -intenta hablar, pero un horrible nudo en su garganta no se lo permite.

-Ya. Ya lo sé. No puedo tocarte así si no voy a volverte a hablar.

Sakura nota como algunas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos. Los cierra con fuerza intentando imaginarse sola. Otro amanecer más en la casita de la orilla del mar.

Sola. Como los últimos cinco días.

Pero Kakashi a sus espaldas da un paso adelante recuperando su cercanía.

Y su aliento en la nuca la recuerda que no está sola.

-Siento haber tardado tanto. Tsunade me envió a una misión.

Sakura abre los ojos y se gira de golpe para mirarle.

Pensaba gritarle algunas cosas, pensaba golpearle el pecho y hacer que cayera al suelo, pensaba decirle que cinco días eran muchos. Y que podía volverse por donde había venido. O que se iría ella. Pensaba decirle de todo. Pero sólo lo pensaba.

Kakashi estaba ahí. Mirándola con una gran sonrisa bajo la máscara. Kakashi estaba ahí. Mirándola con los ojos clavados en los suyos. Kakashi estaba ahí. Nervioso. Kakashi estaba ahí… con una pierna entablillada hasta la rodilla.

-¿Qué…? –deja la pregunta a medias.

-No voy a dejar de hablarte esta vez.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunta por fin señalando su pierna.

-Fui un idiota. Lo que pasó aquí... -traga saliva un momento- fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en años. No. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y, bueno, no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza. –Ella le mira sin decir nada-. Sé que no merezco algo así, que soy un completo idiota y que te he hecho daño. –Deja que una de sus manos suba al cuello de Sakura-. Pero si aun no es tarde… si no la he cagado demasiado y puedes perdonarme… me gustaría pasar lo que quede de mi vida contigo.

Sakura baja la mirada al suelo para que él no la vea llorar.

Kakashi deja caer su mano.

Coge aire y mira al cielo. El sol empieza a asomar por las montañas reflejándose en el mar.

-Lo siento, Sakura –dice con voz ronca, bajando la mirada para verla.

Ella todavía mira al suelo.

Kakashi hace ademán de marcharse. Pero Sakura se abraza a su cintura.

Kakashi se congela bajo su abrazo.

-No –es todo lo que oye entre sollozos.

Tras unos segundos Kakashi cierra los ojos dejando que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas.

Rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de Sakura en un abrazo que no puede juntar más sus cuerpos, pero la hace dejar de temblar.

Y de nuevo, la máscara, es el lugar perfecto para que la lluvia muera.

::::::::::::::::::::

...


	11. Elegir un nombre

...

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Elegir un nombre**

 **...**

Sakumo corre dentro del agua seguido de su madre.

Su padre deja caer las toallas a la arena y corre tras ellos.

-Corre mama. Papa viene.

Ella rie a carcajadas.

-No puedo más. Sálvate tú Sakumo-kun. –Le cuesta demasiado andar dentro del agua.

-No mama. Corre.

Kakashi se sumerge en el agua y bucea unos metros pasando de largo a Sakura y emerge levantando a Sakumo en sus hombros.

-Nooooooooo papaaaa –grita Sakumo.

-Te tengo –enuncia Kakashi.

-Noooo –vuelve a decir Sakumo realmente triste.

-Oye, que no es tan terrible –responde Kakashi indignado.

-Sí que lo es. Ahora le tocará elegir nombre –interrumpe Sakura alcanzándolos.

-¿Elegir nombre? –pregunta Kakashi confuso mirando hacía arriba para verle.

-Sí. Habíamos apostado a por quién irías –responde Sakumo.

Kakashi levanta una ceja en dirección a Sakura.

-Al que atraparas elige el nombre –explica ésta tocándose la barriga.

-Y eso es algo terrible. Claro –dice Kakashi con ironía.

-Soy malo para poner nombres –sentencia Sakumo-. ¿Recuerdas a Chinchi?

Kakashi deja escapar una risa al recordar al gran Doberman macho que Sakumo había bautizado con ese nombre. Sakura le mira de reojo negando para que deje de reír.

-No era un nombre tan malo –sentencia Kakashi acercándose a Sakura, todavía con Sakumo a hombros.

-Era un nombre terrible, papa.

-Bueno, no podías saber que crecería tanto –le excusa dejándole en el agua.

Sakumo le mira sin convencerse mientras mueve sus brazos para mantenerse a flote.

-Está bien. Hagamos algo. Tú piensa algunos nombres, y mama y yo elegimos entre esos. ¿Vale?

-¿Y no es mejor al revés? –pregunta Sakumo muy serio.

Kakashi vuelve a reír negando con la cabeza. Se pega a la espalda de Sakura y la rodea el vientre con sus brazos dejando un beso en su cuello.

Sakura tiembla bajo su agarre.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunta haciéndola girar en el agua para quedar frente a ella.

-Sí –responde sabiendo a qué se refiere.

Un nuevo temblor. Esta vez Sakura se encoge y deja escapar un pequeño grito. Kakashi la mira asustado.

-¿Sakura, estás bien?

-No. Creo que… creo que he roto aguas.

-Sakumo, fuera del agua. Llama a la abuela Tsunade, que venga. ¡Ya!

Sakumo sin esperar más nada hasta la orilla.

Sakura aprieta una de las manos de Kakashi mientras deja escapar otro grito.

Esté la coge en brazos y la saca del agua. Una vez fuera del agua la lleva dentro de la casa y la tumba en la cama de matrimonio.

-¿Qué necesitas Sakura?

-Aquí no por favor. En la aldea. En esta casa no –dice Sakura en un susurro entre jadeos.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta confuso.

-Aquí no –vuelve a decir.

-¿Sakura, qué pasa?

-Papa, ya he avisado a la abuela Tsunade.

Kakashi se gira para ver a Sakumo en la puerta de la habitación. Está aterrado.

-¿Mama se pondrá bien? -pregunta nervioso.

-Campeón, no te preocupes, no es nada malo.

Sakumo no dice nada, pero sigue asustado.

-Ven –pide Kakashi, que está sentado en un lado de la cama sin soltar la mano de Sakura. Sakumo no se mueve-. Ven –insiste.

Sakumo avanza despacio hasta su lado. Kakashi le coge y le sienta sobre sus rodillas. Le dice algo al oído.

-Mama, te queremos. No te preocupes por nada y relájate –dice Sakumo como recitando una historia aprendida.

Sakura sonríe y aprieta la mano de Kakashi suavemente.

-¿Me haces otro favor? –pregunta Kakashi a Sakumo.

Sakumo afirma con la cabeza.

-Ve y trae un vaso de agua, por favor.

Éste baja de encima de Kakashi y sale de la habitación. Kakashi se agacha sobre Sakura y la besa en los labios.

-No sé que estará pasando por esa cabecita tuya. Pero hace mucho que esta casa sólo tiene buenos recuerdos para mi. No te preocupes.

Sakura sonríe y vuelve apretarle suavemente la mano. Acto seguido la estruja junto a una contracción.

-Me dijeron que era una locura casarme contigo –exclama Kakashi-. Que eras más fuerte que yo. Ahora lo entiendo.

-Cállate imbécil –dice entre jadeos Sakura.

-Mama ha dicho una palabrota –dice Sakumo que entra con un vaso de agua sujeto con ambas manos y dando pasitos cortos-. Tiene que meter una moneda en el bote.

Kakashi comienza a reír, pero Sakura le corta dándole un capón.

-Campeón, creo que vamos a pausar un rato este juego. No queremos que mama tenga que pedirte dinero para comprar pañales a tu hermanita, ¿verdad?.

Sakumo llega al lado de Kakashi, éste recoge el vaso y se lo lleva a los labios a Sakura.

-¿Qué necesitas Sakura? –repite Kakashi.

-Necesito a Tsunade aquí.

-Está de camino, llegará pronto. ¿Algo más? –Kakashi la aparta unos mechones de pelo que, todavía mojados, cubren su cara.

-Necesito un nombre.

-¿Un hombre? -pregunta confuso señalándose a si mismo-. Yo soy un hombre.

-Un nombre idiota -grita con dolor-. No quiero que nazca sin nombre.

-Eso es una tontería. Relájate –comenta sonriendo.

-¡Quiero un maldito nombre Kakashi! –le grita apretando con excesiva fuerza su mano.

-Está bien. Está bien. Tranquila. Sakumo y yo pensaremos un nombre.

Kakashi mira a su alrededor buscando inspiración.

Sakumo le imita. Va hasta la mesilla y coge un marco que contiene una foto de los padres de Kakashi.

-¿Miyuki? –pregunta Sakumo dudoso.

Sakura se incorpora para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De donde has sacado ese nombre? –pregunta Kakashi intrigado.

-Tiene la piel clara y es muy guapa –responde señalando a la madre de Kakashi.

Kakashi no dice nada. Mira a Sakura sin soltar su mano.

-Miyuki. Me gusta –dice antes de soltar otro grito maldiciendo ser mujer.

::::::::::::::::::::

...

Miyuki: Nombre compuesto: Mi (belleza) + Yuki (nieve). Significado literal: Bella nieve. Significado abstracto: Que será bella y blanca como la nieve. Nombre de chica.

·

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, seguimientos y favoritos. No tenía pensando continuarlo, y sigo pensando que tenía un gran cierre, pero aquí esta. Espero que este nuevo final no decepcione.

Ahora sí. FIN.

Gracias a todo/as los que lo hayan leído, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
